Combatalia  New Dawn
by Raven Zero One
Summary: Seri pertama dari Proyek Fic Combatalia. bercerita tentang Personifikasi pertama di Dunia bersama Rakyatnya mengarungi lautan menuju daratan yang Bernama Hellas. Refernsi dari Empire Earth dan beberapa fakta Sejarah. butuh editor untuk English version.


WARNING:

Ini diambil dari Campaign Empire Earth dengan sedikit Perubahan dan beberapa fakta Sejarah. Jika tidak suka maka JANGAN BACA FIC INI!

* * *

><p>Mungkin kalian sudah tahu sejarah-sejarah yang sudah dilewati umat Manusia, dari era Penemuan Api, Pembangunan Piramida, Pelayaran Pertama, hingga Penemuan Pesawat Terbang bahkan senjata Nuklir. Tapi bagaimana jika sejarah spesies kita dikemas dalam karakter personifikasi? Kali ini kita akan kembali ke masa dimana Spesies kita masih dalam tahap yang bias dibilang Primitif tapi beberapa ada yang sudah maju bahkan sudah membuat Kota pertama.<p>

_**Anatolian Ridges (Turkey)**_

_**10.000 BC**_

Dataran Anatolia, disebuah Desa dikaki gunung adalah awal dari segalanya. Di Desa itu hiduplah seorang Pria personifikasi pertama bernama Toruk Karpusi (Anatolia). Dengan pakaian kulit hewan ciri khas Manusia pada zaman itu, dan selalu membawa Gada berduri, Ia mempimpin Rakyatnya bersama ksatria terbaiknya dan Seorang Shaman yang dapat menerawang Masa Depan. Suatu Hari, sang Shaman mendapat visi dan kemudian Anatolia mengumpulkan Ksatria dan Rakyatnya untuk mendengarkan visi sang Shaman.

**Anatolia: ***berdiri di sebuah Altar batu* wahai Rakyatku, mari kita mendengar Visi dari Shaman kita. Mungkin adalah sebuah Ramalan yang penting bagi kehidupan kita. *kemudian ia berbalik kearah Shaman-nya* Silahkan, Shaman Agung

**Shaman: ***Sang Shaman berdiri kemudian berseru* Aku mendapatkan visi dari Dewa bahwa kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini segera dan pergi ke daratan diseberang Lautan yang bernama Hellas. Disana kita akan Makmur dan Sejahtera.

Namun salah satu Ksatria Anatolia menyela penjelasan sang Shaman, ia bernama Heirata.

**Heirata: **Shaman Agung, bagaimana cara kita agar bisa menyebrangi Lautan untuk sampai kesana?

**Shaman: **Hmm… *berfikir* Ada satu cara dan ini satu-satunya, tapi cara ini sangat Beresiko

**Anatolia: **Apa itu, Shaman Agung?

**Shaman: **Kita harus mensabotase Pelabuhan milik Troas, kakakmu dan juga mencuri kapal dari Pelabuhan itu.

**Heirata: **Troas? Jangankan mensabotase Pelabuhan, kita mendekati kotanya saja, Pasukannya langsung memenggal kepala kita ditempat!

**Knights: **Benar, itu benar! Pasti ada Jalan lain! *mereka mulai ricuh*

**Anatolia: **Diam! *berteriak dengan keras* Biarkan sang Shaman Agung meneruskan seruannya!

**Shaman: **Kita akan menyamar dan akan melewati kotanya menuju pelabuhan itu.

**Anatolia: **Hm…. Boleh juga. Baiklah Dengar ini! dalam 5 Hari, kalian wahai Rakyatku harus menyiapkan bekal yang akan digunakan untuk perjalanan kita ke tanah yang bernama Hellas.

**Crowds: **Untuk Anatolia! *berseru*

Keesokan Harinya warga di kaki gunung sibuk menyiapkan bekal yang akan mereka pakai untuk persediaan nanti jika mereka sampai di Hellas. Ada yang Berburu, Mengumpulkan Buah-Buahan yang bisa dimakan, menebang kayu dan lain sebagainya. Toruk ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan perburuan.

**Anatolia: ***membidik sekitar dengan Panah dan Busur* Hmm….

**Anatolian Hunter: ***melihat sesuatu yang melintas cepat di semak-semak* Ha? Aku Melihat sesuatu

**Anatolia: **Ada apa?

**Anatolian Hunter: **Itu seperti Seekor Rusa dan ia sedang menuju arah Timur

**Anatolia: **Baiklah kalau begitu kita Ikuti dia sampai Ketemu

**Anatolia Hunter: **Baiklah..

Toruk bersama kawan Pemburunya mengikuti kemana arah Rusa itu pergi. Bahkan mereka menemukan jejak Kaki hewan tersebut yang memudahkan Mereka menemukannya. Hingga mereka sampai ke sebuah Sungai yang terbilang agak Jauh dari Desa dan disitulah Rusa itu berhenti untuk Minum.

**Anatolia: **Biar aku saja yang memanahnya *bersiap dengan Busur dan panahnya*

**Anatolian Hunter: ***nods* Baiklah, ini adalah bagian anda

Toruk mulai membidik Rusa itu dan menarik panahnya sambil memerhatikan arah Angin dan Rusa tersebut. Kemudian ia melepas anak panah tersebut dan…..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Bersambung di Chapter 2. Please Review ;)<p> 


End file.
